Sie Kedisiplinan
by Sugar Cookies Rain
Summary: Sakura langsung ngacir, bukan karena guru garang udah masuk di depan kelas sih, tapi... "ANJIR! BAGI PIN PAK SASUKE SINI HARUNO SAKURA!" :D


**Sie Kedisiplinan**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING; Bahasa sengaja non baku, lot of typo, diksi tanpa arah jalan pulang, tidak sesuai harapan dan jauh dr ekspektasi kalian saya tidak tanggungjawab *loh**

 **Copyright2016 Nadhea Rain**

 **Story begin..**

SMK Negeri 1 Konoha. Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan di pinggiran kota gak terkenal-sebangsa Konoha-ini emang tersohor. Selain digadang-gadang sebagai best of the best baik akademik maupun non akademik seantero kabupaten, sekolah ini juga terkenal akan kedisiplinan tinggi.

Bayangin aja. Masuk kudu teng jam tujuh udah harus anteng di bangku, belum lagi doa bersama yang dipimpin bapak-bapak lima puluh tahunan gahoel, atau ibu guru nyentrik model-model nyonya pejabat gagal. Gak cuma itu aja vroh. Handphone juga harus dikumpulin di loker deket ruang kepsek berwibawa. Duh... ini sekolah apa penjara sich bawa henpon sendiri aja gak boleh? :')

SMK yang punya singkatan SKANSA ini memiliki lima jurusan yang gak kalah sangar sama sekolah-sekolah lain. Ada TKJ atau Teknik Komputer Jaringan, gudangnya calon-calon hacker dan cracker handal, ada TEI atau ElKind as kind as Teknik Elektronika Industri, jurusan yang baru jalan tiga tahun yang gak ditemui di sekolah lain. Rumahnya cewek-cewek calon akuntan ada Akuntansi, Administrasi Perkantoran juga gak kalah. Dan satu jurusan lagi yang bakal jadi sumber cerita ini berlangsung. Jurusan paling kece, tempatnya cewek-cewek cantik, pinter dandan, beuh jangan tanya kalo pulang semua masih wangi cem pakaian yang baru dibilas pake doni pesyen. *Apaan sih jurusannya thor? Lu bikin kita semua kepo deh!*

Pemasaran-

-A-APA? *readers pingsan*

Hei. Kenapa pada pingsan udah tahu jurusannya? Gue serius elah. Bener. Tempatnya cewek-cewek cantik, sekseh, bahenol, tapi juga cerewet, rada-rada geser otaknya, terkadang juga... anak-anak buangan. Tapi...

... itu jurusan gue cius! Dah ketawa nista boleh dah.

Okay okay back to topic. Iye kagak usah melotot juga.

Nah udah kenal kan, Haruno Sakura yang jadi tokoh utama ini emang di jurusan pemasaran. Kelas dua belas pe-em dua tepatnya. Ett. Tapi jangan salah. Doi masuk jurusan ini bukan karena gak pinter atau otaknya geser kok. Cuma masalah matematika. Iya. Matematika. Maklum pas dulu pendaftaran, nilai matematika dikali empat, lah nilainya aja tujuh gak cukup jelas ae kalah saing. Ngenes ya :')

Yuk lihat kelas mereka dulu yuk. Tengok jam atas white board, oh jam enam lima puluh lima menit, pantesan aja semua pada rempong. Ada yang benerin dandanan, nebelin bedak, nyalin pe-er, ada yang masih sibuk ngisi perut, tak luput pula dua sosok mahluk cewek yang kowar-kowar nyuruh ngumpulin ponsel.

"Woy, nih udah kagak ada yang ngumpulin lagi?" itu suara Yamanaka Ino. Cewek berkerudung dengan bibir berminyak cem abis makan bakwan lima biji. You know what I mean lah.

Tiga puluh empat kepala ngangguk serempak, mengisyarat iye-udah-kaga-ada mantap-mantap. Haruno Sakura ngangkat kotak, bermaksud ngumpulin hape ke loker kelas namun tak disangka bel sekolah berbunyi dengan kurang ajarnya. Untung doi kagak jantungan.

"Yaudah, nunggu abis doa aja deh ngumpulinnya No." Doi langsung duduk di bangku paling depan deret kedua dari pintu sementara temen sebangkunya si Ino cuma manggut-manggut.

Tujuh menit berlalu bapak pemimpin doa nyudahin acara doanya. Ino dan Sakura bergegas ngumpulin kotak isi handphone di loker. Jalannya nyantai, sesekali ngobrolin idol mereka-BTS-yang baru aja ngeluarin video dance practice baru. Setibanya di depan loker-seratus meter dari kelas-udah ada bapak guru kedisiplinan ganteng yang nangkring di sono.

Senyumnya kalem banget. Kulit putih seputih pake cream whardah whait sikret, rambut item cukuran cepak yang bikin hati doki-doki gak karuan, belum lagi bodynya yang gak kerempeng-kerempeng banget gak berisi-berisi banget. Intinya sih enak dipeluk gitu.

"Ehem. Selamat pagi Pak Sasuke," nyengir keki Sakura nyapa. Padahal dalam hati dia lagi jejeritan bahagia sambil nari samba. Ini guru satu emang inceran banyak murid, tak terkecuali Sakura tentu saja.

"Hn, pagi," pak Sasuke nyahut gak kalah anteng. Senyumnya ngembang. Serasa ada ribuan kipas angin ngarah ke Sakura. Adem adem gimana gitu.

Ino yang cengo ngelihatin langsung nyenggol lengan Sakura. Bermaksud balikin jiwa sohibnya yang lagi terbang ke bukit berbunga. Tempat yang indah. Di sana kita slalu datang- yha napa gue jadi nyenyong begindang?

Dengan pose sok seksi, Sakura lekas masukin kotak handphone ke loker, ngunci trus melenggang balik ke kelas. Tapi suara seksih di belakang mereka berdua seakan merontokkan bulu kuduk yang meremang aja kagak.

"Kalian telat mengumpulkan sepuluh menit. Kuncinya saya bawa ya, besok hapenya baru bisa diambil."

Undur-undur, kucing, sapi, kelinci, dan kawanan satwa lain seketika tergumam dari bibir keduanya.

.

.

###

.

.

"Yah. Trus gimana nih? Ntar bokap gue nyariin gue gimana? Gue takut bokap gue marah." Uzumaki Karin mencak-mencak di bangku. Pelajaran sudah usai tapi kelas dua belas pe-em dua belum juga ada tanda-tanda ingin meninggalkan ruangan.

Usut punya usut setelah Sakura sama Ino balik dari loker trus ngasih tahu kalo hape mereka kena sita, sumpah serapah berjudul hewan kebun binatang Daegu sudah tidak terelakkan lagi. Ada yang galo, pura-pura mewek supaya dikasihani, sampai yang cuek bebek. Gue yakin yang cuek bebek ini punya hape gak cuma satu. Anak jaman sekarang maruk biasa.

Dari pojok lain gadis bertubuh kecil yang lagi benerin kerudung nyahut gak nyantai, "Yang kagak punya gebetan mah santai-santai aja. Orang kagak ada yang dichat." Njir. Tertohoklah para jomblowati-jomblowati dan satu jomblowan yang ada di kelas itu.

"Udah-udah. Gue mau nyoba bujuk Pak Sas deh. Gue sama Hinata mau ngomong baek-baek. Siapa tahu dikasih. Kay?" suara melengking Tayuya menuhin ruangan yang masih gaduh. Mereka berdua jalan, nyariin ke mana gerangan si guru ganteng berada.

Belum ada lima menit Tayuya sama Hinata jalan, di depan udah pada ribut rebutan handphone. Tunggu... rebutan apa? Handphone? Kok bisa?

"Udah lu semua kaga usah bingung. Gue lihat anak sebelah-dua belas tekaje satu-juga bobol loker. Ambil hape sana. Besok kaga usah bawa biar kagak ditahan lagi." Bak pahlawan kesiangan, salah satu primadona kelas ngoceh dengan gaya angkuh. Bikin semua penghuni kelas-termasuk Tayuya sama Hinata yang baru masuk-mungutin ponsel masing-masing.

Alhamdulillah kagak jadi ngenes.

.

.

###

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan kondisi kelas dua belas pe-em dua masih adem ayem. Masih pelajaran seperti biasa, bimbingan belajar seperti biasa dan masih rame seperti biasa.

Hari itu hari kamis di mana jam pelajaran bahasa Mandarin berlangsung membosankan. Seusai istirahat pertama, suasana berubah mencekam akibat rumor kelas dua belas tekaje satu disidak akibat ketahuan bobol loker sama Pak Sasuke menyebar cepat bagai jerawat saat datang bulan.

Dan benar saja, apa yang mereka takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Pak Sasuke dengan senyum mematikan dateng bareng bu guru sekseh Kurenai. Membuat seisi kelas yang semula gaduh jadi anteng banget. Seanteng anak taman kanak-kanak ngantri pulang.

Menyapa dengan gaya cool-kas khas, Pak Sasuke mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya sampai-sampai bawa bu Kurenai segala. "Saya tahu kalian sudah mengerti apa tujuan saya dan bu Kurenai datang. Jadi... silakan acungkan tangan dan akui kesalahan kalian yang sudah mencuri ponsel-ponsel tahanan saya."

Glek. Tiga puluh enam kepala mendadak seret sekadar nelen ludah. Suara indah tadi memberikan efek dahsyat. Gugup menjalar disertai ritme jantung bertalu-talu, juga meningkatnya intensitas ingin segera pipis. Bu Kurenai di samping pak ganteng ngelipet tangan ke dada, ngamatin satu per satu wajah yang diduga calon buronan sekolah.

Hening. Semua cuma bisa mingkem, ngunci rapat-rapat mulut gak ada yang ngoceh. Meski dua puluh dua menit berlalu, meski ibu Kurenai sama Pak Sasuke mulutnya udah berbusa masih aja sama. Belum ada yang ngakuin kesalahan.

Maklum aja, primadona sang pahlawan kesiangan udah terlanjur melotot ke semua penghuni kelas yang kalo gue terjemahin intinya jangan-ngaku-kalo-gue-yang-ngelakuin-atau-gue-dandanin-cem-badut-lu-semua, walhasil semua jadi mengkeret. Termasuk pak ketua ganteng Gaara maupun Ino yang kesehariannya kowar-kowar dengan suara sekeras toa.

"Kami hitung sampai tiga, jika masih tidak ada yang mengaku kalian semua akan kami keluarkan dari sekolah ini!" suara bu Kurenai nusuk. Ngoyak isi perut sampai nyabik-nyabik jantung. Aduh. Ini ibu-ibu anak satu gahar bener. Cantik sih... tapi garangnya cem singa lapar.

Satu kepala tiba-tiba tunjuk tangan. Perlahan bu Kurenai sama Pak Sasuke noleh. Masih dengan air mata plus ingus khas orang mewek yang bertengger di pipi chubby-nya, si cewek dasi klimis ini berujar, "Se-sebenernya saya dan Tenten yang ngambil pak." Mbak, mungkin mbak mau jadi putri keluarga Hyuga selanjutnya? Kok mendadak gagap gitu. Sementara si primadona yang belakangan kita ketahui bernama Tenten udah melotot garang segarang-garangnya. Serius. Gue aja ngeri pas ada di situasi mereka.

Tiba-tiba tepuk tangan menggema, sontak semua balik ngadep depan di mana bu Kurenai ngeluarin smirk andalan. "Bagus ya. Mau jadi apa kalian? Pahlawan kesiangan kelas dua belas pe-em dua?" sorot matanya tajem. Udah bikin dua orang buronan keki sejak tadi. "Pak Sasuke...," bu Kurenai ngodein pak ganteng nyuruh ngeksekusi murid.

"Baik, Tenten dan Mei Terumi silakan ikut saya." Pak Sasuke langsung ngibrit diikuti dua cecurut pahlawan kelas yang pura-pura nahan mewek. Bu Kurenai keluar belakangan, masih ngasih kata-kata yang sukses bikin jantung copot.

"Kalian lihat. Dua orang yang mengambilkan ponsel kalian bertiga puluh empat akan dideportasi dari sekolah. Cepat atau lambat. Kalian puas? Gara-gara kalian, dua teman kalian gagal melanjutkan impian!"

.

.

###

.

.

Esok hari kelas dua belas pe-em dua masih terselubung duka. Setelah acara inspeksi mendadak berujung mewek-mewekan, hari ini mereka tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Tenten dan Mei Terumi selanjutnya. Panggilan dari bu Kurenai bagai petir di siang bolong bagi dua oknum pembobol loker. Kali ini mereka berdua nurut, jalan lemes kayak orang sempoyongan dengan bibir pucet tanpa polesan lipglos. Ya gimana mau dandan sementara nasibnya aja udah di ujung tanduk begitu.

Kelas kembali gaduh memikirkan solusi pemecahan masalah yang jadi sumber kacaunya waktu tidur mereka. Ino yang gahar udah sempet gebrak meja karena pak ketua ganteng bisanya cuma maju mundur cantik belum nemu saran yang pas. Ada yang nangis prihatin, ada juga yang diem tapi dalem hati ketawa nista karena orang paling dibenci terancam dikeluarkan. Tapi tiba-tiba keadaan kelas kembali senyap karena bu Kurenai lagi-lagi dateng. Bilang kalo semua murid dua belas pe-em dua disuruh ke ruang guru.

Setibanya tiga puluh empat ekor di sana, mereka disambut bu Kurenai yang udah dalam pose berkacak pinggang di deket tempat duduknya. Pak ganteng Sasuke juga ada, duduk anteng di deket jendela sambil natap tiga puluh empatnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Dua curut juga tak luput, serta beberapa guru berdandanan menor lagi kumpul ngegosip.

Dimulailah acara setrap-an khas bu Kurenai dengan suara melengking berkadar racun mematikan. Ceramah tentang kesalahan-kesalahan kecil sampai yang dibesar-besarin kelas dua belas pe-em dua ini. Ngoceh tentang kelas tiga yang harusnya jadi panutan bukan nambah catatan merah guru-guru yang bikin tiga puluh empat kepala cuma bisa diem nahan pengen nonjok orang. Ditambah kelompok guru-guru tukang gosip yang ikut-ikutan ngejelekin kelas, rasanya pengen matahin bangku di depan situ. Grrr.

Si jangkung binti kerempeng maju selangkah, membasahi kerongkongan lalu berujar, "Maafkan kami, bu Kurenai, pak Sasuke, dan guru-guru lain. Kami bodoh...," logat daerahnya kelihatan banget. Bukannya terlihat garang justru barisan belakang dari tiga puluh empat curut tadi nahan ketawa. Suaranya macem orang kebelet pup setahun.

"Kami janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini lagi. Dan kami mohon jangan keluarkan dua teman kami," lanjut si jangkung sok-sokan tegar.

"Jika kedapatan melanggar lagi, apa jaminan yang kalian berikan sehingga saya harus membebaskan mereka berdua?" bu Kurenai masih berkacak pinggang dengan seringai yang menguar. Sementara di deket jendela, Pak Sasuke udah gak mau ngelihat. Wajahnya dikekepin tangan, nunduk di bangku sesekali nyeka pipi yang berlinang tangis. Gak tega lah pak ganteng ini. Meski disiplinnya naudzubillah, ternyata bapak single penyemangat murid-murid ini juga punya hati hello kitty.

"Kami siap dikeluarkan jika kami mengulangi kesalahan bu." Sakura di barisan nomor dua berujar lantang. Tidak ada gentar sedikit pun di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura?" panggil Pak Sasuke kalem. Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak kejadian setrapan berlangsung. Meski tatapan guru-guru kadang masih nyelekit, namun tidak untuk pria single yang lagi berdiri ganteng bawa buku di tangan kanan.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengikat tali sepatu noleh. Udah selesai kok pelajaran KKPI-nya, kenapa ini guru ganteng masih manggil-manggil ya? "Iya pak? Aduh. Jangan remidi dong pak. Saya udah mati-matian belajar Access demi bapak loh."

Heh? Niatnya sih pak Sasuke mau sweat drop gitu denger alesan klasik anak didiknya, namun diurungkan. Masa Sie Kedisiplinan sekolah yang terkenal ganteng tapi dingin ini mau ngejatohin pamor? Yang enggak-enggak aja.

"Bukan kok." Sadar muridnya yang satu ini bakalan lebih gesrek, cepat-cepat pak Sasuke nyodorin sesobek kertas ke tangan Sakura. "Pak Kepsek nyuruh saya buat ngasih bimbingan khusus KKPI buat kelas tiga. Itu ada pin bbm saya. Tugas kamu hubungi saya ya kalo kelas kalian udah siap bimbingan."

Senyum tipis pak Sasuke bikin kokoro Sakura doki-doki. Meski si bapak ganteng udah jalan balik ke ruang guru, si cantik berjidat lebar ini masih aja jalan-jalan ke bukit berbunga, ngebayangin doi lagi nyanyi plus nari Tum Hi Ho sama pak Sasuke. Bahagianya hati.

"Woy Sak. Ngapain bengong di situ lo? Eh? Kertas apaan nih?" salah seorang cewek tomboynya dua belas pe-em dua dengan seenak udel nepuk kenceng bahu Sakura. Bikin imajinasi doi yang digendong bridal Pak Sasuke jadi diceburin ke kolam. "Undur-undur! Ngagetin aja lo Tem. Kampret bener!"

"Dih. Lagian elo tuh ngapain depan lab bukannya balik malah ngejagrok di sini. Senyam senyum lagi. Jangan bilang penghuni kolam angker depan ruang guru pindah ke elo ya," Temari nyerocos yang panjangnya persis rel kereta bawah tanah Konoha. Sementara Sakura cuma nyengir watados sambil niti langkah.

"Kaga sih Tem. Cuma gue tadi keluar belakangan, eh pak Sasuke nyamperin gue. Ngasih gue pin bbmnya pula. Katanya sih mau ada bimbingan KKPI gitu, gue yang suruh hubungin," jelas Sakura yang diikuti angguk-angguk bego temen di sampingnya.

Perempatan siku-siku langsung hadir di jidat Temari. Ia berpikir, mencari satu fakta yang ia lupain sejak tadi. Bola lampu berpijar-pijar di atas kepala cewek tengil itu. "Tapi bentar deh Sak. Sejak kapan KKPI ada bimbingan khusus? Dari jaman nenek gue seumuran kita juga KKPI kagak pernah masuk pelajaran inti."

"Eh. Iya juga sih." Sakura yang baru tersadar dari kelolaannya pun kontan ngangguk-angguk. Langsung saja ia ngibrit lari. Bukan karena mata pelajaran guru garang sudah di depan mata. Tapi...

"ANJIR. BAGI PIN PAK SASUKE KE GUE WOY HARUNO SAKURA!"

... doi baru sadar kalo abis dimodusin pak guru kedisiplinan ganteng. Mimpi apaan coba bontot keluarga Haruno ini semalem?

-FIN-

A/N: Behind the real story tapi tanpa bumbu romance2an :D gimana? Ini ff humor pertamaku, udah cukup bikin pengen muntah? Etapi cius jangan ditiru yah adegan ngebobol lokernya wkwk.

Review please ;)


End file.
